This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for cutting previously eviscerated birds in half while the birds are carried on an overhead conveyor through a poultry processing plant, with a cut being formed between the breast and the saddle of the bird, through the backbone of the bird.
In the processing of edible poultry in a poultry processing plant, it is desirable to perform as many of the processing steps as possible with mechanical devices so as to minimize the amount of labor required for processing each bird. For example, in a modern poultry processing plant, live birds are suspended by their legs from an overhead conveyor system, and as many as possible of the processing steps are performed on the birds as the birds are conveyed through a series of work stations and before the birds are removed from the conveyor system. Usually, the birds are electrically stunned, their jugulars are cut, the birds are scalded and defeathered while suspended on an overhead conveyor. The birds are then moved on a conveyor system through the evisceration process, where their vents are cut out, the visceral cavities are opened, and the birds are eviscerated.
After the birds have been eviscerated, the birds can be further processed for marketing in a whole condition, or the birds can be cut apart for marketing in pieces. If the birds are to be cut apart, it would be desirable to perform as many cutting functions as possible with mechanical means while the birds are still being carried by the overhead conveyor system.